Operation: MUMMY
by LG65
Summary: 1st African Mission. Op: G.L.O.B.A.L. version of The Mummy. Numbuh 65 and friends stumbled across a book which leads to a terrible curse of a 3,000yearold undead mummy.


Disclaimer: This story contains elements of the movie: "The Mummy". I do not own the two.

KND: (c) Mr. Warburton The Mummy: (c) Universal Pictures

Operation: M.U.M.M.Y.

Mysterious Underground Maze Mummifies Youngsters

Writing Operative: Numbuh 65 (a.k.a. Luis Ernesto Fisher Gonzalez)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Years ago, the great pyramids of Giza were built to honour the Egyptian Gods. It is there that many treasures are safely hidden under the watchful eyes of several defenders of these pyramids.

Legend has it that a mummy laid around this area to rest, and awaits a princess to awaken him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in that age, this mummy was actually a young priest at the time. He had his eyes on a pharaoh's daughter, but no one is allowed to touch her but the pharoah himself.

One day, this young priest named Imhotep was seen by the daughter named Anucksunamun. It seemed that the two liked each other. Soon, they began to cuddle and touch each other.

Soon, the two heard noise. It came from the pharoah himself. Anucksunamun tells Imhotep to hide.

Imhotep listens and hid. The pharoah comes in, and he did not look too pleased. "You have been touched." he said, "Who has touched you!"

Just then... From out of nowhere... Imhotep kills the pharaoh from behind! Then, the marching sound of footsteps was heard. Anucksunamun tells Imhotep to leave, but he wouldn't. She assures him by saying, "It's OK. You can bring me back to life!"

Soon, the pharoah's soldiers came in. They found their master dead. Anucksunamun had a knife in her hand, and yells "You can't take me away from here!"

Then... she kills herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later, Imhotep and his group of priests went to a temple with a book. They wanted to try and resurrect Anucksunamun. It was right then that they fell into a trap.

The former pharoah's soldiers captured Imhotep and his priests, and they were sentenced to the deadliest form of punishment, mummification.

The executioners were holding the perpetrator's faces and cut off their tongues. Then, they wrapped up their bodies using a truly special tape for that sole purpose. Finally, the executioners placed the priests' bodies into a coffin and smeared with flesh-eating bugs. Imhotep and all his priests screamed in pain. They were buried alive!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Time: 10:00 PM (4:00 PM ET)  
Place: Outside Cairo, Egypt

One night, in an ancient ruins outside of Cairo, Numbuh 65 told this same story to all of his Sector V friends. They had mixed reactions to it.

Numbuh 5 said, "Heh. Numbuh 5 does not really believe in that trash. This stuff has to be proven before she believes this."

Numbuh 4 agreed in part, saying "That stuff is trash! Nobody really believes this 'mummy' can exist. I'll believe THAT when my eyes are popped out!"

"Don't say that!" Numbuh 3 cried, "It looks horrible! How can you even see!"

"Are you sure that this mummy exists, Numbuh 65?" Numbuh 2 asked

"Nobody knows." Numbuh 65 answers, "That's what I'm here to figure out."

Numbuh 65 also told them that there is a gold book that exists under the statue of Anubis. This book is said to bring people to life. So, they went inside the caverns of the ruins.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The KND squadron explored through the tunnels. Sure enough, they found the book. But, it wasn't a gold book. This book was as black as night.

"This must be the Book of the Dead." Numbuh 5 said

"This is strange." Numbuh 65 said, "Whey is it hiding under the statue of Anubis?"

"Maybe it has been switched around." Numbuh 1 suggested, "I'm sure it could be somewhere else."

They were interrupted by the discovery of something else. "Uhh... guys?" Numbuh 2 said, "I think we found something that you might want to take a look."

Numbuhs 3 & 4 pulled out a coffin. Numbuh 65 pulled out an item. It became a key. The octagonal star key can open virtually anything. He pushed it in a keyhole and twisted it open.

The team opened the coffin. Something popped out. Numbuh 3 shrieked in fear. It was a dead corpse. "Well," Numbuh 5 said, "This guy had been here for a very long time. It's like... he's been buried alive."

------------------------------------------------------------------

The team took the book back to their camp and rested up. Little did they know that someone else was in their area. A fat man with all his exploration gear came to the scene. He led a bunch of kids to the ruins. He cried, "OK, kids! We're here! Now, let's find some treasure!"

Soon, the kids were in hard labour digging up for treasure. Unluckily, they came up with nothing. Just then, a kid held a book and cried, "Hey, Chester! Look what I found!"

It was the Book of the Dead. "Ooh!" Chester cried, "Nice work, kid! I wonder if this book can make oodles of sweet cash!"

Just then, a group of rogue warriors attacked Chester's crew. This rather ornery invasion woke up the Kids Next Door. "What's going on?" Numbuh 65 said, weakly

Then, he walked out and found that the ruins is under attack. "Uhh... guys?" The rest of his teammates approached.

Numbuh 1 knew exactly what to do. "Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!"

Everyone ran to the battlefield with their weapons. The warriors attacked Chester's kids with wooden swords and paint guns. The K.N.D. attacked them with the 2x4 technology of their own.

Soon, Numbuh 65 came face-to-face with their leader. He held him at the tip of his S.W.O.R.D. blade. The leader held Numbuh 65 at gun-point.

"First off," Numbuh 65 asked, "Who are you? And why are you here?"

"I am Ardeth Bey." the boy answered, "I am the leader of the Magi, defenders of the city of Hamunaptra."

"These grounds are the resting place of the high kid priest Imhotep. If you do not wish to suffer his curse, leave this place. You have until tomorrow."

With that, Ardeth and his crew left. Then, Numbuh 65 turned to find Chester. "Chester!"

He pointed the blade to the fat man. "What are you doing here!"

"I... Well..." Chester stammered

"No! You speak up, fool!" Numbuh 65 cried,

"We were just looking for treasure!" he cried

"Really?" Numbuh 65 said, "What's this then?" He pulled the black book from his pants.

"That kid is right." he continued, "You better leave before things happen."

"Come on guys!" and he and the rest of the team left Chester whimpering.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Time: 12:00 AM (6:00 PM ET)

Later that night, Hamunaptra was silent as the deep caverns. Numbuh 5 couldn't sleep. She decided to take a peek at the Book of the Dead.

She picked up the heavy book and unlocked it with the key. She resorted to astonishment. "Well, I'll be." she said as she noticed the heiroglyphs on the metal pages. "I bet I can read this. If only I can make out what it is."

She began to read aloud the language of the book. This reading was no ordinary reading. At that moment, the corpse awakened and roared!

Everyone woke up. "What's going on now!" Numbuh 65 cried

Just then, flies came and attacked everyone in Haumnaptra. "Run!" Numbuh 1 cried

The book was left behind! Numbuh 3 grabbed it and ran. They all ran into the cavern below.

In one part, Chester's kids were running off. Numbuh 4 was with them. Just then, he was tripped and was blinded by sand.

"Ahh! My eyes! I can't see!" Then, he cried "Uhh... guys? Is anyone there? Hello? Guys!"

Meanwhile, in another part, Numbuh 65 and his teammates met up at an upward ramp. Then, they heard noise. "Watch out!" Numbuh 2 cried, and they all dived to different sides.

Chester's kids were running away from something. One of them fell over, and tried to recover but he couldn't because he was eaten by flesh-eating bugs. "Eeeww!" Numbuh 5 cried, "Numbuh 5 shouldn't be in their way or she'll get it." Just then, the wall she lied on opened and she fell through screaming.

"Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 1 cried and he ran to the wall "Quick, guys! We've got to find a way to reach her!" The remaining teammates assisted into finding an open switch.

------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark chasm, Numbuh 5 recovered and found Numbuh 4. "Numbuh 4! Hey! It's me, Numbuh 5! Are you OK?"

She turned him around and found out that his eyes and tongue were taken out! Numbuh 4 couldn't speak properly! He said, "Ook! I helieve Nuuh Siity-Fie's cuddy sorry!"

Then, she heard a roar. A dark figure came closer. "You!" she cried, "You're that dead corpse we've found!"

The corpse came closer to Numbuh 5. He stopped and said in an ancient Egyptian language "Come with me, Anucksunamun."

"Numbuh 5!" someone called,

She turned to find her teammates. "Numbuh 1!"

The corpse turned to her friends and angrily came closer. "Fire!"

Numbuh 65 ran ahead as everyone else fired their shots at the corpse. He grabbed Numbuhs 4 & 5 and ran off. "Let's get out of here!" he cried. They all retreated. But, they forgot the book and key! Luckily, Chester's right-hand kid grabbed them both.

Everyone ran to the exit. There was Ardeth Bey with his Magi crew. They cocked their paint guns. Everyone raised their hands. "OK, look. We did something terrible, right?" Numbuh 65 began

"Yes!" the Magi leader replied, "You have unleashed a 3,000-year curse upon us! We were ensured that the high kid priest Imhotep, must not awaken. Because of you, we've failed."

Then, he noticed Numbuh 4. "I see you saved your friend before Imhotep could finish his job. Now, this creature is bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chester was still stuck in the cavern. He was so scared. Then, he heard a roar and he yelped. Then, he turned to find Imhotep. He screamed!

"Don't hurt me!" he cried, "I didn't do anything!"

Imhotep grew closer. Chester took out some necklaces. He showed them and chanted, but nothing worked. He pulled a star chain. He chanted in another language. Imhotep stops and says, "The language of the slaves!"

Then, Imhotep thought to himself, "I suppose I could have someone working with me."

Then, he turned to Chester. "I will spare your life. You might be of good use after all. You shall be greatly rewarded." He showed him a handful of gold rings. Chester was happy and puts his game face forward.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Time: 9:00 AM (3:00 AM ET)

Next day, Numbuh 65 awakened in a Cairo hotel. "Oh man!" he said to himself, "This is exhausting. I'm just glad I'm out of Hamunaptra."

He opened the window. But, what he saw surprised him. A heavy meteor shower was raining down on the city. Buildings were destroyed. People were burned. Things were not looking so well in Cairo. Numbuh 65 ran off to tell his teammates.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 4, who was still blind and speechless was with Chester and a kid in a black night robe. "Sanks, guys. You relly an hel a mlin i."

Chester began to speak. "Numbuh 4, Prince Imhotep thanks you for your hospitality."

"Whuh?" Numbuh 4 started to say

"And for your eyes, and your tongue." Chester continues

"Whuh?" Numbuh 4 cried

"But I'm afraid more is needed." Chester said, "The prince must finish the job. And consummate the curse which you and your friends have brought down upon yourselves."

The kid took off the mask. Imhotep's deformed face was smeared with flesh-eating bugs! Numbuh 4 screamed!

Numbuh 65 gathered his teammates. But, he noticed something missing. "Where's Numbuh 4?"

They all ran to the room where he was in. Numbuh 3 shrieked. Numbuh 4 is now a dried-up corpse. She screamed again to find Imhotep forming. They all fired their weapons. The shells did not affect the mummy. "We are in serious trouble."

Numbuh 65 began to sneeze. "What's going on!" he cried

Numbuh 3 noticed a white cat. "Aww! How cute!" she said as she patted it. Imhotep noticed this and screamed. He transformed into sand and wind, and whooshed away out a window. It closed thereafter.

"That was weird." Numbuh 2 said and drank his pop. Then, he felt something funny. It came from his drink. He spit it out.

Numbuh 65 noticed the spill. Numbuh 2's pop turned into... "Blood." he said, "Oh my goodness..."

------------------------------------------------------------------

But, it only got worse. The day turned into night. Chester's right-hand kid was running around escaping from Imhotep. Just then, he ran into a kid figure. He screamed!

The KND team heard the scream and looked outside. Chester's right-hand kid is now a corpse for the citizens to see. Imhotep collected the key and the Book of the Dead. His face is partially formed. Then, he screamed open his mouth and locusts came out! They stung the citizens.

"Uhh... Numbuh 65." Numbuh 5 said, "That guy Imhotep called me Anucksunamun for some reason."

"You mean to tell me you resurrected him?" Numbuh 65 exclaimed, "I think he may have chosen a sacrifice to resurrect the princess. You are the right person for the sacrifice, Numbuh 5."

"I say we protect Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 1 suggested

The rest of the team agreed. "Numbuh 5, stay in your room. Numbuhs 2 & 3 will keep watch." Numbuh 1 ordered, and he ran off. He came back and said, "Don't worry. I'll be back for you."

Numbuhs 1 & 65 ran off to find Ardeth.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later, Numbuhs 2 & 3 were reading comics. Numbuh 2 was hungry. "I going to eat. I'm getting hungry. Do you want anything, Numbuh 3?" he asked

"No thanks." she replied, "I'm OK."

"OK." Numbuh 2 said, "I'll be back." and he went downstairs.

Numbuh 3 sighed as she laid down. She was singing to herself. Just then, she heard wind. "Uhh... Numbuh 2?" she began to call "I think something's wrong."

The wind died down. Then, Numbuh 3 stood up. At that moment... a blast of sand and wind struck her. She screamed as she was twisted, turned and drained of all bodily fluids! Her body dropped. Imhotep appeared, nearly in full form. A bug crawled out of an opening of the body and he ate it. He left Numbuh 3 dead and dried.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Numbuh 5's room, she was sleeping soundly. Just then, sand dropped in through a lock. It soon formed into Imhotep. He found his princess. He got closer to Numbuh 5 and said, "Anucksunamun." Then, he began to kiss her. His face began to shrivel.

Numbuh 5 awakened, screaming. "Let go of her, you fiend!" someone cried

It was Numbuh 1! "Look what I have!" He pulled up a cat. Imhotep screamed, became sand and wind, and disappeared out the window. Numbuh 1 dropped the cat and it ran off.

Soon, Numbuh 65 came in, sneezing. "Aw, man! Is the cat gone? God, I hate cats! They make me sneeze!"

"Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 went to her. "Has Imhotep done anything to you?"

"He tried to kiss me." Numbuh 5 responded

Numbuh 1 shook his head. "Don't worry. We'll protect you." he said,

"Where's Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 65 asked

------------------------------------------------------------------

All the remaining KND teammates ran to a library. "I know a guy in there that could help us out a little." Numbuh 65 said, "I'm sure he'll give us an explanation."

When he arrived, he found his friend Terrence. He had on a half-coned hat. But, he was also surprised. "Ardeth!" Numbuh 65 cried, "What are you doing here!"

"Luis. Gentlemen." Terrence said, "Do you really want to know or would you rather just shoot us?"

"OK, look." Numbuh 65 said, "I'll drop this since this has everything to do what's going on. Now, what IS going on with the both of you?"

"We are part of an ancient secret society." Terrence explained, "For three thousand years we have guarded the City of the Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Kid Priest Imhotep from ever being reborn into this world."

"Now, because of you, we've failed." Ardeth jumped in

"And you believe our friends died for this purpose?" Numbuh 1 asked

"To stop this creature?" Terrence said, "Let me think..."

"YES!" he and Ardeth both said

"OK, look." Numbuh 65 continued, "We know that 'mortal' weapons can't defeat Imhotep. We know what will, but I have another question. Why is Imhotep afraid of cats?"

"Cats are the guards of the underworld." Ardeth said, "He fears them. But, once he's fully regenerated, he will fear nothing." Just then, they heard noise. It started soft and slow. "Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep."

The, it grew loud. "Now, we have a problem." Numbuh 65 said and everyone rushed upstairs.

Then, he thought of something. Numbuh 1 did as well. "Hey, Numbuh 65! Did you remember getting the black book instead of the gold one we were looking for?"

"Why, yes." Numbuh 65 said, "We assumed it was under the statue of Anubis. But, that book was the Book of the Dead."

"The gold book can kill Imhotep." Numbuh 1 said, "But, it is under the wrong statue. It should have been under Anubis."

Numbuh 65 said, "So, if the black book is under the Anubis..."

"Then, the gold one must be under Horus!" Numbuh 1 thought,

"That's IT!" they both shouted. They turned to find their friends looking at them, weirdly. The two leaders cleared their throats.

"OK, team! New plan!" Numbuh 1 said, "We're going back to Hamunaptra to get that gold book!"

Terrence cried, "I'll distract the slaves! You all go!"

Ardeth and the KND ran off. Terrence tried to block the front door, but it broke open. He tried to defend himself, but it was too much. He was killed in the process.

Soon, Ardeth and the KND team found a topless Volkswagen Beetle. "Drive! Drive!" Numbuh 1 cried, "Get us out of here!"

Numbuh 2 took the wheel and drove off.

Soon, the citizens began raiding the car. Everyone punched and shot the enslaved citizens off the car. Just then, Numbuh 2 was grabbed and thrown off the car. Numbuh 65 grabbed the wheel.

Numbuh 2 took out his weapon and fired many shells. Unfortunately, there were too many citizens and Numbuh 2 had no shells left.

The zombies fell silent. Numbuh 2 began to speak. "Uhh... hey, guys. Are you all 'quietly' waiting for someone?" he laughed but no one did.

"What's wrong, freaks? Did time stand 'still'?" he laughed again. No response.

"Uhh... anyone?" Just then, Imhotep came closer to Numbuh 2. "Uh oh!"

When Imhotep screamed, so did Numbuh 2 as bodily fluids were drained.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The Beetle, flooded with enemies, continued to roll on the streets of Cairo until... CRASH! Everyone left the car.

The citizens surrounded them, and fell silent thereafter. Imhotep, in full form, came close along with Chester. He spoke in an ancient language.

Chester translated, "Give up the princess to me, and I'll spare your friends."

Numbuh 1 whispered, "Go, Numbuh 5. We'll come for you."

Numbuh 5 went to Imhotep. Then, he said in the Egyptian language. "Kill them!"

"No!" Numbuh 5 cried

The boys opened a sewer hatch and escaped.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Time: 12:00 PM (6:00 AM ET)

Next day, Numbuh 1 ordered a modified S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. with a machine gun cannon turret in the back. Two hours later, it arrived. Numbuh 1 said, "I can't fly this thing. Can you, Ardeth?"

"No." he said

"Can you, Numbuh 65?"

"I will fly the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W." he said, "You man the guns, Numbuh 1."

"Understood." Numbuh 1 said,

They boarded the aircraft and flew to Hamunaptra.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The yellow-flamed S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. soared the Sahara skies. Little did they know that a sandstorm is coming.

The small storm was Imhotep. Accompanying him are Numbuh 5 and Chester. Then, Imohtep created a small storm.

Just then, a small purring noise was heard. It was the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. "Nigel." Numbuh 5 whispered

Imhotep began to raise his arms. As soon as he did, a mighty sandstorm erupted. Everyone on the plane noticed this. The sandstorm started light, but soon it began to pick up steam. Numbuh 65 turned to look. A face appeared in the sandstorm. Imhotep smiled and so did his sandy representation. Numbuh 65 gasped, turned around and said, "OK! Time to shift it into overdrive!"

He shift the engine to overdrive. The S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. went faster, but the sandstorm is catching up. Numbuh 1 tried shooting it, but the bullets had no effect.

Soon, Imhotep opened his mouth. So did the sandy face. Numbuh 5 cried, "Stop it! You're killing them!"

"That's the idea." Chester said

The sand face swallowed the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. Numbuh 5 didn't know what to do. She ran up and kissed Imhotep. The sandstorm stopped and the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. began to sputter. It dropped to the ground with a sound of... BOOM!

Everyone on the plane, oddly enough managed to survive. "Wow." Numbuh 65 said, "That was close." He laid down after getting off.

Numbuh 1 helped him up. Ardeth took out the machine gun Numbuh 1 used. Soon, they all left to get to Haumnaptra. The moment they left, the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. began to sink in the quicksand.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a chamber under the dead city, Numbuh 5 was asleep. She woke up to find herself tied to shackles. She struggled to break free, but she couldn't break the chain shackles. Then, she noticed a corpse next to her. It was the corpse of the princess Anucksunamun. Numbuh 5 gasps.

Imhotep comes in with the Book of the Dead and the star key. He opens the book.

Meanwhile, in another part of the cavern, Numbuhs 1, 65 and Ardeth raced through the tunnels and other obstacles to reach the statue of Horus.

Imhotep sensed the heroes' arrival. He picked up a jar, poured some sand on his hand, and blew it on a wall filled with heiroglyphic people. Then, the three of them came out off the wall! Imhotep ordered, "Kill them! And wake up the others!"

The corpses did their bidding.

Soon, Numbuhs 1, 65 and Ardeth came to a dark chamber. "Gee," Numbuh 65 said, "It is sure dark in here."

"Is there a light of some sort in here?" Numbuh 1 asked

"Well, let's see." Numbuh 65 said and he took out his bubblegum gun. He shot something and it turned. The object shot was in fact a mirror. It turned to face the light of the sun. It reflected the mirror and it hit another mirror. The ray then hit more mirrors until the chamber is fully lit. The chamber was filled with treasures! It is also filled with gold statues and jewels! "Wow." Numbuh 65 said, "I never seen anything like this before."

Just then, a fist rose from the ground. Soon, a body began to climb up. Another zombie rose from the ground. "Uhh... Ardeth," Numbuh 1 said, stammering "What are they?"

"Priests." he said, "Imhotep's priests."

"Oh boy." Numbuh 65 said, "It gets better and better."

The boys shot the undead priests, and ran to a chamber. "We found it!" they cried and dug under the statue of Horus. The KND leaders were digging and Ardeth was shooting.

Finally, they got the book. Ardeth lit a stick of dynamite. He threw it in a hole where he kept shooting. Ardeth says, "You go ahead and save the girl!"

Ardeth ran ahead. The KND leaders ran off. The bomb exploded.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Imhotep continues to resurrect Anucksunamun. In a pool beside Numbuh 5, a spirit rose out. It floated around the chamber, flew above Numbuh 5 and sucked inside Anucksunamun's corpse. It screamed and Numbuh 5 screamed. Then, she noticed Imhotep had a knife in his hand. He said, "The resurrection will be complete. Anucksunamun will be reborn, and I will be invincible!"

"Hey! Wait a minute!" someone cried. "I got it!"

It was Numbuh 65! And he had the gold book. "The gold book of Amun-Ra!" Imhotep cried

He ordered his priests to grab the book. Numbuh 1 snatched the star key when Imohtep wasn't looking. He also went to free Numbuh 5 from her chains. "Thanks, Numbuh 1." she said, "I though I was a goner."

"You're quite welcome, Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 replied. Just then, someone nearly stabbed Numbuh 1! It was Anucksunamun's corpse! It went to chase Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 1 saw the corpses going after Numbuh 65, so he went after them. "Numbuh 65!" Numbuh 1 cried,

He tossed the star key to Numbuh 65. He caught it and he quickly opened the book. Numbuh 1 bashed the corpses away from the Numbuh 65. Numbuh 65 is quickly trying to figure out the incantation.

Suddenly, undead guards with shields and flamberges arrived on the scene! They went to attack the KND squad. Numbuh 65 finally found the incantation. Numbuh 1 was about to be killed by the hands of the guards. Numbuh 5 was close to being stabbed by the corpse of Anucksunamun. He recited the incantation. The guards stopped.

"Kill them!" Imhotep ordered. Nothing happened.

"Kill them!" Nothing. "Kill them all!" Nothing happened.

Numbuh 65 began to say in ancient Egyptian, "Kill Anucksunamun." The guards went to her. The corpse gasped, dropped Numbuh 5 and ran. The guards eventually killed her.

Imhotep was furious. "Give me that book!" he cried. Numbuh 65 yelped.

He was closing in, but Numbuh 1 attacked him. He didn't feel a thing. Imohtep swiped Numbuh 1 away. "Good thinking, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 5 cried as she ran to help Numbuh 65, "Keep him busy!"

Imohtep tossed him into a pillar. "No problem..." he said, weakly

Meanwhile, Chester went into the chamber Ardeth and the KND leaders were in and snatched some treasures.

Numbuhs 5 & 65 were flipping through the book rather quickly. Numbuh 1 was still under attack by Imhotep. Finally, Numbuh 5 found the incantation! She recites it. Something happened. A ghostly chariot blazed along and blasted through Imhotep's body! His spirit was grabbed away.

He was even more furious! "Uhh... Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 said, "I thought this will kill him!"

Imhotep screamed. Numbuh 1 grabbed something and... it was inserted into Imhotep's body. It was a sword. "He's mortal." Numbuhs 5 & 65 both said

Imhotep felt pain and he backed into the pool. Soon, his body began to sink. The body also began to disintegrate until finally... he sank to the depths below, dead like a mummy, which he is now.

"Well..." Numbuh 65 said, "This blows. But, it was fun seeing a real mummy come alive."

"I'll say, Numbuh 65." Numbuh 1 replied

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chester continued to carry the treasures to the outer world. He dropped a bag filled with treasures on a hanger. Unluckily, that was a lever. It lowered and the chambers began to rumble. "OK." Numbuh 65 said, "Now would be a good time to leave."

The trio ran from the chamber. They continued to rush through tunnels and chambers.

Meanwhile, Chester was trapped with nothing but his torch. All the doors were shut and the light could not reach the mirror. It cracked and the room began to go dark. Chester grew scared. Soon, little scuttling noises were heard. It was the flesh-eating bugs. They decided that Chester was their next meal. He cried to make them back away, but the torch dimmed out. Chester screamed as he was eaten.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The city was now heavily demolished and destroyed. The KND were finally out. They found Ardeth who also managed to survive the demolition. "Hey, Ardeth." Numbuh 65 said, "Thanks for your help."

They both shook hands. He waved goodbye and said, "May your trails lead you to a good destiny."

Numbuh 5 turned to Numbuh 1 and said, "Thanks for saving me, Numbuh 1."

"You're welcome." Numbuh 1 replied,

The two began to get close to each other until... "Hey!" someone cried

It was the rest of the KND! The curse of Imhotep disintegrated from their friends! "How did it go?" Numbuh 2 asked

"It went... pretty well." Numbuh 1 said "Come on, guys. Let's go home!"

They boarded the camels Chester left behind and rode off. Little did they know that there was treasure in there...

End Transmission 


End file.
